Many proteins recognize nucleic acids, other proteins or macromolecular assemblies using a partially exposed alpha helix. Within the context of a native protein fold, such alpha helices are usually stabilized by extensive tertiary interactions with residues that may be distant in primary sequence from both the alpha helix and from each other. With notable exceptions (Armstrong et al., (1993) J. Mol. Biol. 230, 284-291), removal of these tertiary interactions destabilizes the alpha helix and results in molecules that neither fold nor function in macromolecular recognition (Zondlo & Schepartz, (1999) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 121, 6938-6939). The ability to recapitulate or perhaps even improve on the recognition properties of an alpha helix within the context of a small molecule should find utility in the design of synthetic mimetics or inhibitors of protein function (Cunningham et al., (1997) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 7, 457-462) or new tools for proteomics research.
Two fundamentally different approaches have been taken to bestow alpha helical structure on otherwise unstructured peptide sequences. One approach makes use of modified amino acids or surrogates that favor helix initiation (Kemp et al., (1991) J. Org. Chem. 56, 6683-6697) or helix propagation (Andrews & Tabor, (1999) Tetrahedron 55, 11711-11743; Blackwell & Grubbs, (1998) Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Eng. 37, 3281-3284; Schafmeister et al., (2000) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 122, 5891-5892). Perhaps the greatest success has been realized by joining the i and i+7 positions of a peptide with a long-range disulfide bond to generate molecules whose helical structure was retained at higher temperatures (Jackson et al., (1991) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 113, 9391-9392). A second approach (Cunningham et al., (1997) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 7, 457-462; Nygren, (1997) Curr. Opin. Struct. Biol. 7, 463-469), is to pare the extensive tertiary structure surrounding a given recognition sequence to generate the smallest possible molecule possessing function. This strategy has generated minimized versions of the Z domain of protein A (fifty-nine amino acids) and atrial natriuretic peptide (twenty-eight amino acids). The two minimized proteins, at thirty-three and fifteen amino acids, respectively, displayed high biological activity (Braisted & Wells, (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 93, 5688-5692; Li et al., (1995) Science 270, 1657-1660). Despite this success, it is difficult to envision a simple and general application of this truncation strategy in the large number of cases where the alpha helical epitope is stabilized by residues scattered throughout the primary sequence.
In light of this limitation, a more flexible approach to protein minimization called protein grafting has been employed. Schematically, protein grafting involves removing residues required for molecular recognition from their native alpha helical context and grafting them on the scaffold provided by small yet stable proteins. Numerous researchers have engineered protein scaffolds to present binding residues on a relatively small peptide carrier. These scaffolds are small polypeptides onto which residues critical for binding to a selected target can be grafted. The grafted residues are arranged in particular positions such that the spatial arrangement of these residues mimics that which is found in the native protein. These scaffolding systems are commonly referred to as miniproteins. A common feature is that the binding residues are known before the miniprotein is constructed.
Examples of these miniproteins include the thirty-seven amino acid protein charybdotoxin (Vita et al., (1995) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 92, 6404-6408; Vita et al., (1998) Biopolymers 47, 93-100) and the thirty-six amino acid protein, avian pancreatic peptide (Zondlo & Schepartz, (1999) Am. Chem. Soc. 121, 6938-6939). Avian pancreatic polypeptide (aPP) is a polypeptide in which residues fourteen through thirty-two form an alpha helix stabilized by hydrophobic contacts with an N-terminal type II polyproline (PPII) helix formed by residues one through eight. Because of its small size and stability, aPP is an excellent scaffold for protein grafting of alpha helical recognition epitopes (Zondlo & Schepartz, (1999) J. Am. Chem. Soc. 121, 6938-6939).